


Forbidden Fruits

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Passion, Rope Bondage, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Sex for Money, Talking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco Reus is the manager of the public relations department of a large company, but he has problems with his sex life. Is the mysterious Robert Lewandowski Marco's friend Thomas Müller suggests him to visit the right one to help him finding out more about himself?





	1. A Very Special First Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1911: 'hier hast du dein Herzblut gegeben'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588872) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 
  * Inspired by [Love Somebody New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083104) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



> This is what comes out when I try to distract myself from the worst toothache I've ever suffered from, and all I actually want to do is banging my head against a wall... 
> 
> My dearest mariothellama,  
> I owe you more Black Prince, but this is what popped up in my mind when I couldn't sleep last night because of my tooth. It is strongly inspired by most of your awesome Leweus fics, you're for sure one of the two Leweus-Queens in this fandom. I decided to relate this work to 1911 because this is your Leweus-fic I still adore so incredibly much and because I can't relate it to each of your works. I hope you will enjoy reading this monster of a toothache-ccope... :-)
> 
> My dearest Janie94,  
> I'm not sure if you'll ever read something I write for you again, but you're the other Leweus-Queen in this fandom - the dark one if I'm allowed to say that - you're enjyoing torturing our boys way too much ;-* - and this work is strongly inspired by something you wrote for me and some other readers, so this work is dedicated to you as well. I'm suffering from the worst toothache ever and have had only little time to write and read, but I will read Dragon Love asap when I'm able to think straight enough for a proper comment again. :-*
> 
> My dear readers,  
> I could be tempted to add more chapters to this fic including hot sex and perhaps a threesome with Thomas if it will get enough kudos and comments to motivate me. My other updates in this fandom have gotten less and less kudos, comments and bookmarks over the past weeks - again, and I'm considering taking a break from the football fandom and focus on the SGA fandom again because writing for silent readers is no fun at all and only frustrating. If you liked this story, please show me and don't be only silent readers like you've been in the past so many times. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco visits one of Thomas' friends to learn something important about himself.

The house was surprisingly unobtrusive, nestled between two much larger villas in the quiet street of one of the nobler quarters of the city. It was not the best quarter to live in, but it had become more and more popular among the richer citizens of the upper middle class over the last years because of its location, close enough to the city center to reach it without having to use the car, but secluded enough for those who wanted to remain undisturbed.

Marco Reus didn't know what he had expected the house to look like when his business partner Thomas Müller had given him the address with a wink of his eye, but surely not a house that looked like more like the residence of a bank manager or a physician. It was an older villa and actually very charming, but it looked so neat and somewhat pure and innocent – not the least like the kind of establishment he was about to visit.

Marco would never have considered to come here at all, the small piece of paper with the phone number and the address burning a hole into the pocket of his pinstripe suit for days, but his talk with Thomas simply wouldn't leave him alone and so here he stood now, staring at the neat white front wall of the two-story house as if he feared that a huge mouth would suddenly appear out of it and swallow him.

The blond manager of the public relations department of a big and important sportswear manufacturer and his colleague and friend Thomas from the sales department had sat together in a club after a long and exhausting meeting, trying to get rid of the dust and the stale taste such meetings always left in their mouths with some drinks, when Thomas had shot him a strange look all of a sudden and asked him about his current boyfriend.

Thomas was the only one among their colleagues knowing that Marco preferred the company of his own gender, and he had become one of his best friends after the rough start they had had as the rivals they had been at the beginning.

Marco still remembered their talk in this club vividly, and it was the reason why he had finally fumbled for the small note in his pocket and made that call...

 

***

 

_“Uhm, we've split up a couple of weeks ago,” Marco mumbled, staring sadly into his glass. The golden liquid burnt in his throat, but he could still taste the staleness of failure on his tongue their breakup had left on it._

_Thomas regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “Really? You haven't said a single word, Marco.”_

_The blond manager bit down on his lip. “I couldn't. It's too...” his voice trailed off. It wasn't that he was really heartbroken about the end of this relationship – if it had ever been a real relationship, that is – but the reason why his boyfriend had left him was still gnawing at him._

_“I see. And why did you break up?” Thomas' voice was calm and understanding, and Marco knew that he asked because he was really worried about him and not because he wanted to gossip around and enjoy the gross details of what had gone wrong between Marco and his former lover._

_Marco could feel his cheeks heat up with shame and embarrassment, and he was grateful that the dim light in their niche covered most of his face, but he actually felt the need to talk about his problems with someone who would listen to him without judging him._

_“He said that I wasn't able to satisfy him properly. He said that I wasn't adventurous and imaginative enough for him.”_

_Now he had finally said it out loud, and Marco held his breath as he waited for Thomas' reaction. He almost started to cry when his friend gently squeezed his hand. “This stupid asshole doesn't deserve you, Marco. Plus, he surely wasn't the right one for you if he really thinks that you are not a good lover. I'm sure that you'd give anything to make your lover happy and satisfy them.”_

_Marco raised his head to look at Thomas with doubts written all over his face. “But he's right, Thomas. I'm always feeling like missing something important, and there are always these doubts that I could have done better afterwards. I feel as if I don't really know me and what I truly want and need, but I have no clue how to change that and find out who I actually am.”_

_Thomas pursed his lips, and his fascinating bi-colored eyes sparkled with something akin to mischief. “I think that I might be able to help you with that, Mars. Or better – I know someone who can help you with that.” The sales manager with the dark-blond hair scribbled something onto a small sheet of paper from his notebook. “This is the address of a friend of mine who has some experiences with helping young men to find out more about themselves. It will cost you something, but he won't take too much from you if you tell him that I've sent you.”_

_Marco stared at the note incredulously, his mouth suddenly dry like sandpaper. “You're kidding me, aren't you, Thomas?”_

_But Thomas shook his head with a deadly serious expression on his face. “No, I'm not, Marco. I know how it looks like, but he is the one who can help you. Just forget about your prejudices and call him.”_

_Marco stuffed the note into his pocket and took a huge sip from his drink, telling himself that he would never pay money for what Thomas had suggested and visit a stranger to find out more about his sexual needs._

_But he could feel the thin sheet in his pocket like a heavy weight pulling at him, and by the end of the next day, he already knew the address and the phone number by heart._

 

***

 

Marco sighed and drew in a shaky breath, hesitantly stepping closer to the front door. The unknown male voice with the slightest hint of an accent had been warm and friendly when he had finally worked up the courage and called the number three days ago, his fingers sweaty and clumsy, missing the right numbers three times, and Marco had actually been grateful for the professionalism the man at the other end of the line had shown.

They had fixed an appointment for today, and Thomas' uncommon friend with the Polish name Robert Lewandowski had told him the sum Marco was expected to pay for his services – not really a bargain, but it was much less money than Marco had feared it would actually cost him. It had felt more as if he was fixing an appointment with a new doctor he wanted to see and not really like talking to someone who helped others with boosting their sex lives for money. (Marco still couldn't bring himself to utter the right name for this kind of services even in his thoughts).

The sound of the door bell rang unnaturally loud in his ears even though it was actually rather quiet, and Marco furtively gazed around to see if someone was watching him on this sunny Wednesday afternoon. He had taken some hours off from work because visiting Robert Lewandowski in his house – den? - on a midweek afternoon felt less shameful than doing it on a weekend or in the evening.

The ornate wooden front door actually reminded Marco of a big mouth as it opened silently for him, and the blond stared at the person emerging on the threshold with big amber-green eyes.

“Thomas? What the heck are you doing here?!” he stammered, and his friend winked at him with a mischievous smile. “Nothing bad, I can assure you. Lewy just thought that you'd prefer me to serve the two of you instead of his usual butler Lukasz when he asked me about what you'd probably feel comfortable with. I'm not here as your friend and colleague today, just as Robert's butler and confidant. Nothing happening here today will leave these walls, I promise you, Marco.”

“Ser-s-serving u-us? B-b-bbutler?” Marco spluttered, asking himself what the hell he had gotten himself into, and it took him a moment to realize that Thomas was actually dressed like a butler in a black suit and a white dress shirt with a black bow-tie. He even wore white gloves, and he beckoned Marco into the hallway with a bow that left the blond speechless and with his mouth dropped open.

He stumbled into the large and elegant hallway rather ungraciously, and he expected Thomas to laugh and tell him that this was all a joke, but Thomas' face was serious as he reached out to take Marco's coat and hang it into the wardrobe that was definitely nothing one could buy at IKEA.

“Mr. Lewandowski is already waiting for you upstairs in his study, Mr. Reus. If you'd be so kind to follow me?” The sales manager had obviously been telling the truth about his role in this strange game, because he was nothing else other than the professional servant as he led Marco upstairs the winding stairs, and Marco followed him on unsteady legs, taking in the sight of the interior of Mr. Lewandowski's villa. It was furnished in Victorian style and radiated the glamour of a century that was long gone, but the aura of dignity and nobility actually helped Marco to relax a little bit.

They reached the upper floor far too soon for Marco's peace of mind though, and he furtively rubbed his sweaty hands against his trousers when Thomas knocked at another ornate wooden door, waiting for the quiet “Come in!” before opening it and beckoning Marco to enter Mr. Lewandowski's private study.

Marco stepped over the threshold, trying to look confident and not like a rabbit sitting before a sizzling snake, and he stopped as though he had run against an invisible wall when his gaze fell upon the man sitting in a comfortable armchair by the window with crossed legs, reading the newspapers.

The thick beige curtains before the window were closed, and a small lamp on the coffee table next to the chair provided the reader with enough light. The study was furnished in Victorian style as well, but Marco couldn't avert his eyes from the man who would soon teach him more about himself and his hidden desires, his throat tight and dry and his heart hammering in his chest.

Mr. Lewandowski was for sure the most attractive man Marco had ever seen, and his presence filled the entire room and made Marco's knees buckle with feelings he was afraid to explore further. The blond public relations manager was reminded of a sleek and dangerous black panther as he stared at the dark-haired man with the very male and handsome aristocratic features and the slim and lithe and yet strong body, every cell of his sculptured frame oozing out power, strength, confidence and pure and utter maleness.

Even the piercing blue eyes didn't diminish the impression of the big black cat when Mr. Lewandowski finally raised his head from his newspapers to return his gaze. Panthers normally didn't have blue eyes, but his eyes were actually the most beautiful blue eyes Marco had ever looked into, and they only boosted the aura of danger and attractiveness surrounding Mr. Lewandowski.

“Ah, Mr. Reus, you're punctual, I appreciate that. Do you like what you see?” Robert Lewandowski asked, his voice polite and obliging, but it also contained a hint of mockery at Marco's rapturous staring.

“Yes, I do – I think, ähm, Mr. Lewandowski...” Marco stammered, slapping inwardly himself for his clumsiness. He tried to move but couldn't, frozen in place on the threshold like a student standing before his teacher and waiting to be chided for the bad grade in his math test.

“I'm glad to hear that. You not being repulsed by my appearance will be helpful for what you actually came here for, Mr. Reus.” Mr. Lewandowski rose to his feet with natural grace, and Marco did feel like the prey of a black panther when the other man stalked towards him, offering his hand to him with a perfectly courteous smile – because the strange glint in the blue depths directed at him could only be called predatory.

He was dressed completely in black, tightly fitting black jeans enclosing his long legs like a second skin, and his black dress shirt hugged his broad shoulders and his flat abs that tightly that Marco could catch a glimpse of his worked-out six-pack and the play of the strong muscles of his upper arms hidden underneath the shimmering silk.

The first three buttons of the shirt weren't closed, and the curve of Robert's delicate collarbone was peaking out of the slit when he moved, boosting his attractiveness in a way Marco hadn't thought it possible.

Mr. Lewandowski had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt that was apparently tailored and allowed the wearer to move comfortably even though it fitted so tightly and didn't leave anything to the imagination. Marco could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead just from the sight of breathtaking dark maleness in front of him.

Mr. Lewandowski's skin showed the golden tan of someone who liked to spend a lot of time outside the house, and his after-shave suited him perfectly, the scent fresh and yet musky, not covering his natural male scent completely.

His thick black hair was arranged in a way that it looked as though Mr. Lewandowski had just spent some passionate hours in bed and tried to bring it back in order with his fingers afterwards, but Marco was sure that his hairdo looked like that on purpose, and it didn't help him to get the pictures of a naked Robert Lewandowski lying in a large bed out of his mind.

“I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Reus, please have a seat.” Marco rubbed his hands against his trousers again before grabbing the offered right to shake it, and his mind was already swimming when he crossed the study on wobbly legs to sit down in the second armchair opposite to Mr. Lewandowski's seat. His host considered him with an unreadable face for a moment, and he still looked at Marco when he gave Thomas still waiting by the door his orders.

“Tea will be better than coffee to calm down Mr. Reus' nerves, Thomas. A bottle of water and two glasses. My special vodka for later perhaps.”

“At once, Mr. Lewandowski.” Thomas closed the door silently behind himself, and Marco swallowed nervously, resisting the urge to shift his weight and show his uncertainty too clearly with that. He fumbled for the envelop with the money they had agreed upon to put it onto the table in front of his host, but Mr. Lewandowski didn't even look at it - even though he must know quite well what it was. He just observed his visitor with those brilliant blue eyes as if Marco was the most important person in the world to him.

“Tell me something about you, Mr. Reus,” his host eventually encouraged him, and Marco opened his mouth and closed it again, managing only a weak “uhm!” He tried it again, clearing his throat twice, the attentive gaze of the other man doing strange things to him.

“Thomas gave me your address because he thought that you could help me find out what I truly want and need and I came here because my boyfriend broke up with me telling me that I'm a lousy lover and I really want to...” Marco blurted out without pausing between the words, just to stop abruptly again, totally out of breath, his cheeks burning deep red with shame.

The expression on the aristocratic features hadn't changed at all during his confession, and Mr. Lewandowski smiled friendlily at him when he spoke up after Marco's breathless confession. “That's what all my clients come here for, Mr. Reus, and this is not what I meant. I want you to tell me something about you – what you're willing to share with me. Your work, your favorite color and food, your childhood and your favorite place for vacations – everything that helps me to get to know you better. You don't need to fear that you will read your secrets in the newspapers tomorrow, I wouldn't have any clients anymore if I did that. Discretion is most important in my business.”

Marco could imagine, and he guessed that Mr. Lewandowski's business must be very successful, not only because of the house and his clothes, but also because of the self-confidence and subtle power he was radiating. This man knew what he wanted and how to get it, and he was the kind of man turning everybody's head whenever he entered a room.

Thomas coming into the study carrying a tray with the tea, the requested water and the vodka interrupted them, and Marco licked his lips and waited until his friend had placed everything onto the table, smiling briefly at the blond before bowing before his employer for the afternoon and disappearing again.

“Uhm, I'm working as the head manager of the public relations department in the same company where Thomas works as you probably already know, Mr. Lewandowski...” he finally started, too nervous to sip from the water or drink the tea. Having to ask his host where the restroom was was something Marco didn't want to do at this point, and he just kept babbling, glad that he could distract himself from his nervousness by telling his counterpart something about himself.

Mr. Lewandowski had a way to listen to him that made it easy for him to open up, and after half an hour, he had told his counterpart much more about himself than he had actually intended to do. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked that much, I didn't mean to bore you with my rambling. I'm sure that you didn't want to know that much about me...” he apologized uncertainly, and the smile he got in return made his stomach flutter.

“What makes you think that I've found the things you've told me boring, Marco?” Mr. Lewandowski asked, lifting the cup to his mouth to sip from his tea. Marco did the same just to have something to hold onto.

“I don't know, I just think that you're hearing far too much of these kind of things from your clients, I guess.”

“Knowing what my clients like and what they dislike is crucial for each of my various businesses, how would I be able to give them what they need if I didn't know them? You didn't bother me, Marco, please don't think that. The opposite is true, I found our talk not only enlightening, but also truly endearing and interesting.”

“Ähm, thank you. You have more than only one business, then, Mr. Lewandowski?” Marco couldn't help but ask, pulling a truly amused chuckle from his host. It went straight into Marco's groin and made him feel hot and flushed.

“I have indeed several businesses I have to see to, Marco. The one you came here for is actually something I like to do to take my mind off my other rather stressful works and to relax after a straining day. It's not what I'm doing to earn my living, and this villa is not the house where I actually live. And please call me Robert, I'd think that using our first names would be much more appropriate from now on. It will make the things we will do later much easier for you.”

“Of course, how stupid of me to think that. And thank you, Robert, it does make me feel more comfortable.” Marco felt pretty stupid, and he realized that he had underestimated the mysterious stranger Robert Lewandowski still was for him. There was apparently much more to him than meets the eye, and Marco wasn't sure whether he should feel worried about it or grateful that he dark-haired man with the Polish origin didn't do this for his living.

“You're not stupid at all, Marco.” Robert's voice was warm and without any mockery this time, and he gently covered Marco's cold and damp fingers with his own dry and warm hand for a moment. “Do you want to tell me what brought you here? Thomas has told me something about a painful breakup, but I'd rather like to hear it from you.”

Marco swallowed but nodded gratefully. “It's not that he was the love of my life or so, but it wasn't the first time it happened, and the things he said about me not being able to satisfy him and not being adventurous enough and so... I know that I prefer men, but there is always something missing, even at the beginning when I think that I'm in love... I feel like playing a role the whole time...”

Robert's blue eyes encouraged him to tell him more, and Marco did and poured his heart out to the man he had just met for the first time an hour ago, telling him everything about his failed attempts to satisfy his former boyfriend.

“I'm successful at work, I'm not that bad to look at, I'm polite and attentive and I'm always doing my best to be a good lover and focus on the other one's pleasure... so why do I always hook up with the wrong kind of guy?” Marco tried to explain, rubbing his forehead in a tired gesture.

“I think that this is actually the problem, Marco. You're the nice guy from the next door, wanting to fulfill the expectations of everyone without even thinking of what you might want for yourself! It's already starting at your work, and it ends in bed when you're trying to satisfy your bed-partner without being considerate of yourself. It's a good thing that you came here, because this time, it will be all about you.”

Robert got up from his chair, crooking his finger at Marco. Marco stood, anticipation pooling in his stomach.

“We will start with your clothing. You're a manager for public relations, and although you of course have to be dressed appropriately for work, but there are some things you can change. Suits are okay, but please not this pinstripe thing hanging around you like a potato sack. It literally screams that it's bought off the peg. Tailored suits are not as expensive as people think them to be, I'll give you the address of my tailor, he'll dress you properly. Two or three nice suits in the right colors with five or six shirts will do for the start.”

His host removed the jacket from Marco's shoulders and shook his head about the color. “And not this gray. Black is the perfect color for you if you wear the right clothes, Marco. It'll make your hair shine and give you a mysterious look. I'm sure that you're still wearing your business suits after work when you're visiting a club or pub, right?”

Marco blushed. “Uhm, I'm working that long that changing would take too much time...”

“Bullshit. You can't go hunting wearing pinstripe suits. No wonder you've always put up with the wrong guys so far.” Robert walked over to another door, and Marco mused whether or not he should follow him, but the dark-haired Pole emerged again before he had made up his mind, handing Marco some clothes. “They should fit, not as perfectly as I would like them to do, but they will show you what I mean. You can use the screen over there to change. And don't forget to roll up the sleeves and leave the first three buttons open!”

Marco found himself standing behind the screen in one of the corners of Robert's study before he even knew what was happening to him, dressing the black jeans and the shirt his host had given him. The thought of the fascinating Pole having worn them, the exquisite silk and cotton snuggling close to the picture of perfect maleness, made it difficult for him to close the buttons of the tight jeans, and he wished for a mirror to regard himself and bring his quiff back in order before he would present himself to the black panther in his new outfit. He looked nice as far as he could judge it when he looked down at his figure now dressed in shimmering black too, and he found himself smiling, the first real smile in ages. There was a rack for his own suit, and Marco put his clothes there, feeling free and relieved all of a sudden.

He stepped around the screen when he was finished, and the look Robert gave him as he looked him over sent a heavy shiver along his spine. “Much better, that's the man I wanted to see. If you want to go hunting like a lion, you must look like one, Marco.”

“Lions are not black, they are yellow and brown,” Marco objected confused. “Panthers are black.”  
_'Like you,'_ he added in his thoughts, not daring to utter these words loudly.

“Lions are golden, and the black clothes make your golden eyes and hair shine.”

No one had ever called him golden, and Marco didn't know what to say to that. Robert smiled, handing him a small glass filled with a clear liquid. “Cheers, Marco.”

“Cheers, Robert.” Marco tried not to cough as the vodka burnt in his throat, but the alcohol eased his nervousness about the forthcoming things considerably. They stood close, and Robert's eyes were like a caress on his figure, a silent promise for more than just looks if Marco was a good student and listened to Robert's advice.

“We have talked and now we will come to your next lesson, Marco, the dancing.” Robert walked over to one of the heavy oaken shelves to start his audio system. The music filling the room was not the kind of music Marco was normally listening to, and his eyes widened in horror. “Uhm, I'm not really good at dancing...” he mumbled, but Robert just smiled.

“You don't need to be a dancer for this kind of dancing, you just need to relax, Marco.” the other man assured him, taking the empty glass from his trembling fingers to put it back onto the table. He pulled Marco in his arms, close enough that his warmth was seeping through Marco's shirt, but not close enough that they were really touching. He took Marco's right hand and rested their entangled fingers against his left shoulder, his right arm a solid weight around Marco's shoulder-blades. The young manager swallowed and put his left hand onto Robert's shoulder, trying to follow his motions.

Robert made only small and slow steps, swaying them back and forth to the tunes of the saxophone, and Marco thought that he could actually start to like jazz – at least when he was together with Robert and dancing with him. “Not so stiff, Marco, rest your cheek against my shoulder. Dancing is the best foreplay if you're doing it right.”

Robert's voice had dropped to a low purr, smooth like warm and delicious honey, and his tempting scent was filling Marco's senses, making him hard and aching for the other man's touch. He drew in a shaky breath as he did as he had been told, his nose buried in the warm crook between Robert's shoulder and his neck.

“Just like that, now close your eyes and stop thinking.” Robert gently turned them around their axis, his lips almost brushing his cheek, but only almost. His hand had wandered down on his back without Marco noticing it, pressing against the small of his back now, guiding him in the directions where Robert wanted to dance, his fingers flexing and stroking ever so slightly, just as though his dark-haired seducer didn't know what he was doing.

Marco was pretty sure that Robert actually knew quite well what he was doing, but it affected him nonetheless, the ache in his groin becoming stronger and stronger. Their hips were touching now, and Marco's erection strained against his briefs in the attempt to tear through the garment. Robert's warm breath tickled his throat, and Marco couldn't bite back the needy moan that escaped his throat when the other man's hardness grazed his own with the next turn. It was nothing more than a tease, but it was enough to make his poor cock twitch and leak, and Marco's nails dug into Robert's shoulder as he tried to regain his composure.

“Do that to your prey a few times and they will beg you to take them to your den, my golden lion,” Robert purred into his ear, sending another violent shiver through his body. His lips were so close to Marco's when the blond looked at him with hooded eyes, but he didn't kiss him, only smiled knowingly. “But don't forget that this is not only about their pleasure, but about yours just as much. How can your lover enjoy themselves when you're not doing the same? You're the musician, and they are your instrument. You're playing it for your own pleasure, and if you're doing it right, then they will be satisfied when you're done with them.”

“I'll try to remember that,” Marco croaked out, hoping that he didn't sound too squeaky. He was so hard that it was driving him crazy, but Robert didn't seem to be in a hurry to end their dance. He moved them through his study as if it was a large ballroom, looking deep into Marco's eyes, his sensitive lips so close and yet so far away from Marco's mouth, and every time he touched Marco's aching cock through the fabric of their jeans with his own rock-hard manhood, the blond wanted to scream and beg him to take him to his lair.

“Don't be ashamed of showing your own desire to them. Being hard for the one you want to have is not shameful at all,” Robert whispered against his lips, drawing back when Marco's mouth was chasing after him of its own will. Robert's hand was cupping his backside after the next turn, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Marco felt dizzy with desire and need at this point.

“Robert, please...” he whimpered, and the tempting lips ghosted softly over his cheeks. Marco had shaved in the morning, but there was a slight blond stubble covering them at this time of the late afternoon, and the sensation of Robert's warm lips grazing over his stubble pulled another moan from him.

“Please what? Tell me what you want, my golden lion, this is all about you and your needs.” Robert's mouth was only millimeters apart from his own, but the dark-haired Pole drew back once more when Marco tried to kiss him, putting his digit onto them instead.

“Tell me, Marco. I want you to say out loud what you want me to do to you. It is important that you finally say out loud what you're craving. No hiding any longer.”

Marco swallowed, staring at the other man for a moment. He had never really dared to admit his deepest desires even to himself, thinking that he had to fulfill the expectations others had in him in order not to disappoint them, regardless of what he actually wanted. It started with work and the damn pinstripe suits he had always hated, and it had ended with his last boyfriend expecting him to be the one on top and in charge all of the time.

Robert waited patiently, tracing Marco's face with soft fingertips. “Tell me what you have hidden deep inside you for so long, Marco. Tell me your secrets and which fruits you've always wanted to taste but never dared to pluck because you thought that they were forbidden. The forbidden fruits are always the sweetest, and tonight you're finally allowed to taste their juiciness.”

Marco struggled for a moment, but then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You're right, Robert, I've always made the mistake of doing what others expected me to do. I've always been the last one to leave the office, the first one to come back to work, and I've always been the one trying to please and pleasure my lovers. It has never kept them from walking away from me with a shrug of their shoulders, telling me that I hadn't been good enough to satisfy them, and tonight I want to taste the forbidden fruits you're offering to me. I shouldn't be here at all, I shouldn't want to do this with a stranger I've just met and pay money for it, but I don't care about what I should do and shouldn't do any longer.”

“Well spoken, Marco. That's the lion that has been trapped deep inside you for far too long. So tell me what kind of fruits you want to taste tonight.”

Marco opened his eyes again, and he met Robert's intense gaze without shame as he finally admitted his most secret desires to not only the black panther watching him hungrily, but also to himself for the very first time.

“I want you to tie me to your bed and fuck me through the mattress until I don't know my own name any longer, Robert.”

 

***

 

“See, this wasn't so hard, Marco, was it?” Robert praised, him, stroking his face again. “People always think that being on top means to be weak, but the opposite is true. It takes a lot of strength to let another person tie you and take you like that.”

Marco had thought that Robert would kiss him now, but the other man just took his hand and guided him to the door Marco had seen before. He opened it, and Marco wasn't surprised to find a bedroom behind it, furnished with dark oak as well. It could have been the master bedroom on a manor somewhere in Victorian England, and sight of the large bed with the wooden posts made Marco's breath hitch in his throat.

Robert closed the door and stepped closer, lifting Marco's chin up with his hand. “Do you want me to be in charge tonight, Marco?”

The blond nodded, licking over his dry lips. Robert's eyes lit up, and he folded his arms across his chest. “Very well, then I will be in charge tonight. Undress for me, lion.”

It was clear what his host meant with that, and Marco lifted his chin up in a sudden bout of defiance, holding his gaze as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, one button after the other, his fingers gliding over the pale skin he revealed. Robert's face was unreadable again, but his eyes were dark, the pupils blown with desire at the time Marco tugged at the hem of his shirt to pull it out of his jeans and open the last button.

He removed the black silk as elegantly from his shoulders as he was able to, and he couldn't help but throw it onto the thick dark-brown and beige carpet where it landed in a shimmering pile.

Robert narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything, just jerked his head at Marco's jeans. Marco bent down to take off his shoes before he unbuttoned his jeans as well, wriggling his hips as he stepped out of them. His socks followed, and he had to resist the urge to cover himself when he stood before Robert naked except for his black briefs while the other man was still fully dressed.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Robert's sensitive lips when he noticed the color of Marco's underwear. “I was right with the lion hidden deep inside you as I can see. Such sexy and tight black briefs hidden under this awful suit. You're full of surprises, aren't you, my golden lion?”

Marco blushed and raised his chin, and Robert reached out to brush over his lips in a tender gesture. “Go over to the bed and lie down in the middle of it.”

The young manager obeyed, lying down onto the mattress while Robert turned around to search for something in the drawer of the nightstand, and a shudder wrecked Marco's slim frame when he saw what Robert had taken out of it. Robert straddled his thighs and looked down at him, taking Marco's left wrist to tie it to one of the posts with the black silk, treating his other hand the same way. “Tell me if you change your mind about the ropes, Marco. This is about you and what you want.”

Marco licked over his dry lips, but his cock twitched excitedly, leaving a damp stain on the front of his briefs at the prospect of his owner being tied to the bed and fucked thoroughly. “I will.”

“I hope so. Your lesson will be over the minute I see that you're not honest to me about what you want and need, Marco.”

“I'll tell you, I promise.”

Robert regarded him silently but then nodded. “Let's find out what you like best then,” he whispered, bending down, and Marco thought that he would finally kiss him, but he was mistaken again. The other man did kiss him, but not onto his mouth. Marco was soon a panting and gasping mess, writhing desperately on the satin sheets, and he inwardly cursed the fact that he couldn't touch Robert, being at his complete mercy with his hands tied to the bed.

The dark-haired stranger Robert actually still was didn't leave one single inch of his body untouched and unkissed, and he even manged to make a show out of undressing himself in between, his clothes sharing the fate of those Marco had undressed as they landed before the bed in a crumpled pile until only small and very tight black pants covered Robert's desire for him any longer.

Marco was crazy with need by the time Robert sat back onto his heels to consider his handiwork, his eyes almost black and his hair even more tousled, the dangerous black panther baring his teeth to a triumphant hiss.

“Let's see if the one part of your body is as gorgeous and glorious as all the others I've seen so far, Marco, shall we?” the panther purred, pulling at the cotton pressing painfully against Marco's arousal torturingly slowly. Marco couldn't bite back his cry of pained relief when his throbbing erection sprang free, the engorged head deep red and glistening with his desperate need for the other man.

“Hmm, even more gorgeous and beautiful than I thought you to be there, Marco.” Robert's voice was hoarse and tender, and he took the bottle with the lube he had put onto the nightstand when he had searched for the ropes, coating his fingers with it. Marco spread his legs, his only wish to feel those elegant and long fingers deep inside where he was aching for them.

Robert braced his left hand against the mattress beside Marco's head and pushed his right hand between his thighs, his glowing blue eyes fixed on Marco's face. He was so beautiful, his features dark and wild with desire and barely restrained lust, and the sensation of warm fingers massaging his puckered rosebud for the first time almost sent Marco over the edge. Robert took his time to circle his quivering hole and stroke it, and the blond was writhing and groaning, his cock bouncing with every jerk of his hips.

His teacher for one night was still wearing his own underwear, and Marco was actually glad about it, because the surely gorgeous sight of Robert being hard and ready for him would only boost his painful desire and make him come too soon. One finger found its way into him after a few more circles, and his walls clenched around it to swallow it deeper. Marco stretched his legs apart until they threatened to cramp, and his hips moved against Robert's finger, lust clouding his mind.

The blond lost all tracks of time while Robert prepared him, adding a second and then a third finger but avoiding to stimulate his most sensitive spot. Marco was grateful that he didn't stroke him there, his arousal too painful at this point not to come right on the spot from having his sweet spot touched.

“Are you ready for me, lion?” Robert whispered into his ear, and Marco sobbed and nodded vigorously, his nails digging into his palms with his overwhelming need to be taken. “Yes, I am! Take me, Robert, fuck me hard!”

“I will, don't you doubt that.” Robert pulled his fingers out to undress his briefs, and Marco forgot how to breathe when the other man's erection caught his attention, long and thick and so beautiful, ready to impale him and split him into two. Marco blushed and averted his eyes with sudden shyness when the other man rolled the rubber over his impressive length and coated it with the lube, but he found his gaze glued to the sight of Robert's manhood disappearing between his wantonly spread legs to enter him with one deep and powerful thrust until Robert was buried to the hilt deep inside him.

His breath hitched in his throat, coming out in needy sobs when Robert started to move, looming over him, the dangerous predator staring down at him with hungry eyes as he fucked him hard and thoroughly, pushing into him deeper and deeper until he reached Marco's very core, the center of his entire being.

“That's what you've craved for for so long, isn't it, Marco Reus? You've dreamed of another man fucking you like this for so long, but you've never given in to your secret wish because you've always thought that you needed to be what the others wanted you to be.”

“Yes, yes, that's what I've wanted, what I've dreamed of. Please, Robert, fuck me harder!” Marco groaned, tugging at the ropes and arching his back from the mattress. Robert growled and pinned him down with one hand pressed against his sternum, driving into him again with rolling movements until Marco's head was spinning and he really feared that he would forget his own name if Robert kept torturing him like that, driving him crazy with his thrusts without stimulating his prostate like Marco would have needed it to come.

It went on like this for a little eternity, and Marco's vision blurred with tears of raw need when Robert bent forward to entangle his fingers with his own tied to the posts, changing the angle of his thrusts. Stars exploded before Marco's eyes with the first hit against his sweet spot, his rock-hard cock leaking against Robert's six-pack when the other man began to fuck him hard and fast, shoving his body trapped beneath Robert's strong frame back and forth on the bed.

Electric jolts of hot white pleasure shot along his spine with every hard thrust, and Marco opened his mouth to another cry, but no sound came out when he hit his peak with violent force and without warning, his entire body convulsing as his walls cramped and spasmed around Robert's hard cock. His seed erupted from his exploding manhood in fast spurts, coating his stomach and his chest with creamy stripes of pure and raw ecstasy. Marco arched from the mattress with another soundless cry, and the sensation of Robert filling the rubber deep inside him, twitching and growling into his ear, boosted his own pleasure to incredible heights he hadn't known that they existed.

Robert rode him through his orgasm until Marco relaxed with a small sob, lying almost unconscious on the bed. He hardly noticed the other man loosening the ropes and cleaning him up after pulling out of him, and he wasn't sure later whether Robert had actually placed a soft kiss onto his bitten lips or if it had just been his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

***

 

Marco left the unobtrusive villa when it was already dark outside, and he paused to shoot a quick glance back at the window of Robert's study. He could see a black shadow behind it, and he knew that it was Robert looking down at the street, watching him leave.

Marco turned around and headed along the empty street, pulling his coat firmly around him because he was suddenly freezing in his pinstripe suit. He had taken a quick shower after their encounter, and Marco had been alone when he had dressed behind the screen in the study again, but he had heard murmuring voice from somewhere across the corridor, probably Robert talking to Thomas.

Robert had come back when Marco had been dressed, shaking his hand and wishing him a lovely evening, having slipped back into the role of the polite and friendly but reserved and controlled Polish businessman again. Marco was sure that the businessman was only a mask Robert was wearing, the real Robert was the black panther who had taken him with unrestrained passion, and he had been glad when Thomas had shown him to the door, wanting to flee from the panther's den before it was too late for his heart and his peace of mind. His friend hadn't said anything, only smiled at him and wished him good night, but there had been a strange expression in his eyes Marco hadn't been able to detect.

It probably already was too late for both – his heart and his peace of mind - Marco thought as he walked back to his car. He knew that he would spent the next days - weeks – with musing what it would feel like to kiss Robert, and if the one brief kiss had actually happened or not, and he instinctively felt for the note in his pocket, his knees buckling with relief when his fingers closed around the paper.

He didn't need it, knowing Robert Lewandowski's number and address without having to look at the paper, but the small note made him feel safe in a way he hadn't felt in ages.

Marco stopped to shoot another glance back at the now dark villa when he was sure that Robert couldn't see him any longer, and he stood like this for a rather long time, motionless and silent, before turning around and unlocking his car.

The panther had awoken the lion in him, and Marco was never going to be the same again he had been before meeting Robert Lewandowski, and he really didn't know whether this knowledge would actually change things for the better for him or destroy him in the end.


	2. The Comfort Of A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants to spend a quiet afternoon and evening in his study, but he gets an unexpected visit of a close friend who is in need of some comfort and forgetting pretty badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Janie94, I should stop reading your stories. They're doing... 'things' to me...;-*  
> My dearest mariothellama, I hope that you share my secret love for Lewandurm - Durmkowski? - too. ;-)

“Mr. Durm is here to see you, sir.”

Robert looked up from the book he was reading, smiling at the handsome blond man standing in the doorway. Lukasz was not only his butler, private secretary and his chauffeur, but also one of his closest friends, his confidant, always there to listen to him without ever judging him. Robert had come to appreciate his quiet and calm, unobtrusive nature rather quickly, and he was honest enough to admit that he'd be lost without Lukasz keeping track of his appointments and his schedule all of the time. “Please show him in, Pisczu,” he said, and the older man nodded his head in a brief but respectful bow.

“Very well, sir, I shall bring Mr. Durm to you at once.”

The tall blond turned around only to stop at the sound of Robert's voice again, peering down at his employer from over his shoulder with a bemused expression on his aristocratic features. “Sir?”

“Please remind me, Lukasz, how often have I told you to call me Robert when we're alone?”

The other man looked unimpressed, his face calm and stoic like a beautiful marble statue as usually. “Many times, sir. Too many to count them, actually.”

“You're not going to do it though, are you?” Robert exhaled an exasperated sigh. Lukasz looked regretfully at him, but Robert was pretty sure that he only did it to hide his amused smile. “I am doing it, sir. But not when I'm on duty – it wouldn't be appropriate, sir.”

Robert harumpfed at that, resisting the urge to roll his eyes and stomp his foot like a small boy not getting the sweets he wanted to have. “See to your duties then, you stubborn man!” he groused, and Lukasz obediently bowed for a third time, this time definitely to hide his grin. “Of course, _sir_.”

The door closed behind him before Robert had the chance to throw the insult at him that was tickling on his tongue, and the dark-haired businessman allowed his own amused smile to finally curl around his lips when he was alone again and Lukasz couldn't see it.

He stood and walked over to the window, peeking through the small slit between the two halves of the heavy curtain to watch the street for a moment. Only few pedestrians were on their way, heading single-mindedly towards their destination without looking to the left or the right, something Robert appreciated the most about this quarter. It wasn't the best of the city, but people looking for privacy and seclusion weren't disappointed when they moved here, the houses and villas exclusive and yet unobtrusive enough not to arouse too much unwanted attention. Robert actually felt much more comfortable here than he felt in his official home, and only a handful of his business partners and friends knew the address of his second residence.

The sound of the door to his study opening again made him turn around, and his amused smile turned into a genuine one when his eyes fell upon the young brunet with the astonishing beautiful male features and the soft hazel-green eyes. Lukasz appeared behind Robert's other close confidant who happened to also be his junior business partner, waiting silently and patiently for the next orders of his employer and friend.

“Erik! It has been far too long! What a pleasure to see you again!” Robert crossed the study with fast and determined steps to pull his friend into a tight embrace, his lips lingering on fragrant skin for the tiniest bit longer than strictly necessary as he kissed his unexpected visitor on his cheeks. It had actually been a couple of days only, but their last meeting had been at work, and Robert hadn't expected Erik to be back so soon again. The younger man made a small noise and returned the hug with a mixture of relief, enthusiasm and something akin to despair that alarmed Robert instantly, and he gently pushed Erik away to regard him more closely, keeping his slumped shoulders in a tight grip to keep him from running away.

“Mr. Durm could obviously do with something stronger than coffee to settle down a bit, Lukasz. Espresso for both of us and a bottle of the real good stuff.”

“Very well, sir. I shall hurry.”

Erik made another noise, something between a laugh and a sob. “He's still calling you, sir. You've found the perfect match when it comes to stubbornness, Lewy. I'm not sure how many times I've told him to call me Erik when I visit you here...”

“Too many times to count them,” Robert and Lukasz said in perfect unison – Robert sounding annoyed and mocking, while Lukasz' voice was astonishingly calm and unmoved again - pulling another chuckle from the beautiful brunet. “Yes, I think so. Espresso would be highly appreciated, Lukasz.” Erik rubbed his forehead, and Robert took his arm and to lead him over to the two chairs before the table where he had sat when Lukasz had come to announce Erik's arrival. “Espresso and the real good stuff then, sir. I''ll be back with the espresso in a minute, Mr. Durm.” The blond Pole went off to carry out Robert's request, the door closing behind him again with a quiet thud, and Robert and Erik both shook their heads with a snort of resignation, knowing when they had lost the battle only far too well.

 

***

 

“Please, have a seat and tell me what happened to put you in this poor state, my friend.” Robert waited until Erik had seated himself in the chair before doing the same, reaching over the table to enclose Erik's cold fingers with his own warmer ones.

Erik leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. “I'm sorry for bursting in here like that, Robert, I should have called you beforehand. You have surely better things to do than just sit here waiting for me and listening to my rambling. I hope that I didn't interrupt anything? I will leave you alone again if you're expecting a client today.” The whites of his eyes were red with exhaustion when he looked at Robert again, and the older man felt his heart clench with sympathy.

“No clients today, Erik and if there had been any other appointments scheduled for today, I would already have canceled them by now. I was merely enjoying a quiet afternoon and evening.” Robert leaned forward to put his finger onto Erik's lips to keep him from speaking. “I expect you to come to me whenever you need me to listen to you – always and at any time, no matter whether it is day or night - and you know that. That's what friends are for. You have always been there for me when I needed you, and I will do the same for you. Plus, you don't need to call me beforehand. My door will always be open for you, Erik.”

“Thank you, Lewy.” Erik's voice was hoarse and strangled, and Robert squeezed his hand, knowing that words wouldn't console his friend as much as his touch would do it. Lukasz coming in after a short knock to put the tray with the requested refreshments onto the table was a welcome interruption for both men to gather their thoughts for a moment, and Robert smiled thankfully at his friend.

“Thank you, Pisczu. We are not to be disturbed by anyone, not in any case. Erik will stay for the night, and you can take the evening off after finishing your work. Ignore any incoming calls, I will answer to them tomorrow. The only exception would be if Thomas called – please answer him, you can tell him that Mr. Durm has come to visit me unexpectedly, he will know what it means and wait for my call then.”

Lukasz acknowledged his orders with a nod. “Very well, sir, thank you.” He hesitated for a split second. “What about Mr. Reus, sir? Shall I ignore him as well in case he tries to call you?”

The fascinating blond Robert's thoughts circled around far more often than it was appropriate hadn't called him again, and the dark-haired businessman couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed about that. He had mused about asking Thomas about his friend but had resisted the urge so far, fearing to reveal something to his friend he wasn't ready to admit out loud yet.

“I don't think he will, but in the unlikely case he will yet call, answer him and tell him that I will call him back tomorrow. But don't tell him anything more.”

“As you wish, sir. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Durm. You too, sir.” Lukasz showed himself out without any other word, and Robert met Erik's curious glance with a faint blush creeping up into his cheeks. “Who is this mysterious Mr. Reus? A new client, Lewy?”

Robert opened the bottle Lukasz had brought them to gain more time, pouring the clear liquid into the two glasses waiting on the tray. Erik sniffed at the strong vodka his friend handed him, closing his eyes with a blissful expression when the alcohol ran through his dry throat and warmed him from the inside.

“Ah, thank you, Lewy, I really needed this,” he said, putting the empty glass back on the table. Erik was one of the few people Robert shared this special vodka with, and one of the six men Robert knew – himself included – who could drink it without starting to cough instantly. Robert, Lukasz and Jakub – Lukasz' partner and Robert's ex – Thomas and Erik were the five people being able to swallow Robert's special vodka without spilling it all over the table right away again, and Robert hadn't expected his new client to be able to do the same, actually. But Mr. Reus had surprised Robert two weeks ago when he had proved to the dark-haired Pole that there was much more about him than meets the eye when he had drunk the vodka without coughing heavily and spilling it all over the table like most of Robert's clients would have done it.

“You're welcome, Erik.” Robert stared into his own glass without drinking, watching the liquid gently sloshing back and forth with the movements he made with the glass. “Mr. Reus visited me two weeks ago. I haven't seen him again ever since then, so I don't know whether or not I should actually call him a client. He's... he's Thomas' friend and colleague.”

Erik's eyes widened in understanding. “I see. He's _this_ Marco, then.”

Robert nodded. “Yes, he is. It's complicated, and I'd rather not talk about Mr. Reus tonight if you don't mind. Plus, you didn't come here to talk about my problems, but about the things that happened since we've last seen each other, my friend.”

“Yes, I did,” Erik chewed on his lip. “I won't ask you nosy questions, Robert, but you know that you can come to me and talk to me at any time if you need to as well, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Robert smiled at him and leaned back in his chair, slowly drawing back from Erik's hand and finally lifting his glass to his lips. “But let's talk about you for once. How have you been lately? How was your business trip?”

Erik leaned back in his chair too, clearing his throat and relaxing his shoulders. Robert encouraged him with another smile, and the younger man gratefully began to speak, drawing Robert's attention away from his own problems. The older one listened carefully to Erik's words, his eyes attentive and noticing the lines around Erik's eyes that hadn't been there when they had last seen each other a couple of days ago in Robert's conference room. A certain blond would surely rush back into the center of his mind again soon enough when he was alone with his thoughts again, but not tonight. Tonight belonged to Erik, and Robert would do everything he could do to help his friend and make him feel better again.

This was what Robert was best at, and he had never failed one of his friends until this day, nor would he do so in the future.

 

***

 

“Sounds exhausting, but at least it was successful regarding our new deal,” Robert said when Erik was done retelling his business trip. “Yes, it was.” Erik sipped thoughtfully from his cold espresso, pulling a face when the bitterness hit his taste buds with full force. “I knew that it would be difficult and straining, so I should not complain.”

“You didn't complain, Erik, you simply told me what happened, and I have to thank you for having made this trip as my junior partner.” Robert paused to observe him, and the younger man blushed and averted his eyes to stare at the closed curtain instead.

“Have you been able to talk to him afterwards?” Robert could tell by the way Erik's eyes darkened that his friend hadn't talked to the man his heart longed for with every fiber of his being for more than a year now.

“No, I couldn't. He was too busied with courting the daughter of our new partner.” Erik tried his best not to sound bitter, but Robert could hear the strained undertone in his voice.

“He has feelings for you, Erik, that's clear to see.”

The handsome brunet just shrugged his shoulders. “I know. But it doesn't change anything. He isn't ready to admit his feelings for another man, Robert.” Erik swallowed, and Robert could see him balling his hands in his lap to tight fists. “I don't think that he will ever be ready for that.”

Robert didn't respond to that, just rose to his feet to bridge the distance between them and pull the younger man up from his chair and into his arms. Erik leaned in, burying his face in Robert's black dress shirt for a moment as he struggled for his composure.

“I need it rough tonight, Lewy. Like in really rough.” Erik's words were barely more than a whisper, but Robert had heard him nevertheless. “Anything you need, handsome, at any time,” he murmured into his ear, lifting Erik's chin up with a tender and yet firm hand to press his lips upon Erik's trembling mouth in a first hard and passionate kiss.

 

***

 

Robert pulled the younger one with him in the direction of the bedroom right next to his study while he kissed him hard and demanding, and the despair and heartache he could feel in Erik's heated reaction to his fierce kiss made him wish to have a word or two with the man who was responsible for Erik's grief without even realizing it.

He was actually Robert's business partner and friend too, and only Erik's pleas not to talk to him had kept him from opening the other man's eyes in a very unmistakable way so far. Robert was also pretty sure that Erik's secret crush was totally oblivious about the one side of Erik's friendship with Robert they lived out only now and then when one of them was truly upset and needed a valve for their feelings; and that it would actually bother him quite a lot and perhaps even make him realize his own feelings if he ever found out about the special nights Erik spent at Robert's place.

But this was nothing he should think about now, not when Erik needed him as badly as he apparently did tonight.

Erik had been there for him when Robert had suffered from a broken heart after his painful breakup with Jakub, the man his friend Lukasz had secretly been in love with for years – long before Robert had met the shorter blond and started a heated and passionate relationship with. They had fought more than anything else, and Robert's world had crushed when he had realized that Jakub had only tried to forget his own love for Lukasz in Robert's arms. He hadn't even been able to be truly angry with either of them, because Jakub Blaszczykowski and Lukasz Piszczek belonged so clearly to one another that Robert still wanted to slap himself for having been so blind for so long, refusing to see what was right before his nose.

Erik had picked up the pieces of his broken heart, held him in his arms to let him cry for hours throughout countless nights and offered himself willingly to Robert when the pain had become too strong to cope with it any longer in any other way than by feeling a warm and willing body moving against his own – and this without ever asking Robert for anything in return.

Erik had been the one going to the meetings Robert hadn't been able to go to in his poor state, lying curled up in his bed after another sleepless night with too much vodka, and Erik's friendship and firm belief in him was what had eventually made Robert pull himself together again and move on. Thanks to him, Robert, Lukasz and Jakub were still close friends, and if Erik needed him to ease the searing pain of his unrequited love raging in his heart and his body, then Robert would be there for him and give him what he needed unquestioningly.

There was no love between them, only deep friendship, respect and understanding, but Erik was a beautiful and kindhearted young man, and it was easy to desire him and be his passionate lover for the night once in a while. Robert knew that their arrangement would change back to close friendship again when either of them would start a new serious relationship with another partner, but this wasn't likely to happen any time soon in the future, neither for Erik, nor for himself, and Robert pushed the sudden and unbidden memory of another handsome face and amber-golden eyes back into the farthest corner of his mind. Marco Reus hadn't tried to contact him again, and Robert wouldn't ask Thomas about him, no way.

He was actually pretty content and happy with his life without any serious bonds and obligations except for those that tied him to his few close and very carefully chosen friends, and Robert growled passionately and deepened their fierce kiss to forget about handsome blonds that only seemed to mess up his life any time they came too close to him.

This night was all about Erik and what he needed, and Robert closed the door shut behind them with his foot, kissing the younger man as if his life depended on learning all of Erik's secrets before the night was over.

 

***

 

Robert undressed Erik hastily and with barely hidden impatience, ripping the expensive suit and his dress shirt from the lithe male body without caring about creases. The younger one didn't try to stop him though, just returned the favor with the same eagerness, snarling frustrated when Robert's tight jeans didn't come off as fast as he needed them to come off.

“On the bed!” Robert ordered breathlessly when they were finally naked, following Erik when the brunet climbed onto the large piece of furniture to crush him with his weight and demand entrance to the soft cavern of his mouth again. They were both already rock-hard, and Robert shivered with the sensation of Erik's with pre-come slick erection rubbing against his own manhood when the brunet dug his fingertips into his shoulder-blades to pull him even closer.

Their tongues battled for dominance in earnest now, and Robert growled and pressed the younger one down onto the bed, pinning him to the mattress with his own heavier weight. Erik gasped into his mouth, and his short nails left tiny red scratches on Robert's back when he clawed at him for dear life.

“Robert, please...” Erik eventually begged in a choked voice when the dark-haired businessman didn't make any attempt to do more than just kiss him senseless, and Robert raised his head to look at the younger one with dark blue eyes.

“Are you sure, handsome? I don't want to hurt you.”

“I am sure, please... make me forget for at least a few hours.”

Robert pressed another hard kiss onto Erik's swollen lips. “I will.” He pulled at the drawer to search for the condoms and the lube, wishing briefly that he could give Erik what he truly longed for, but one of his rules was not to do it without them, and Erik didn't ask him for that, just watched him rolling the thin latex over his hard shaft and coating it with as little lube as he could use without risking any serious damage. They looked at each other, and Robert stroked over Erik's smooth cheek with a tender thumb.

“Turn on your front, handsome, I'm going to fuck you really hard now,” he said hoarsely, wishing nothing more than to see the broken look in the hazel-green depths change to the shimmering sparks of happiness again. If him fucking his friend hard and rough tonight would do the trick, then Robert would happily give him what he needed.

Erik turned around silently, resting his head on his forearms to hide his face from his friend. Robert knew that it would be easier for the younger man to give up his iron self-control and let go this way, and he didn't ask him to turn his head to the side and let him watch him, even though he would have liked it better this way, just pulled at his hips as he pushed into him with one deep thrust.

The only small sign of discomfort at the first harsh intrusion without any preparation was a small gasp Erik breathed into his crossed arms, and he growled angrily when Robert hesitated for the blink of an eye instead of moving.

“I was promised a hard fuck!” he ground out through gritted teeth, and Robert bent down to bite into his shoulder, pulling a startled yelp from the other one.

“And you will get your promised hard fuck, handsome!” he snarled, pulling almost out just to shove his hard cock back into Erik's tight passage. He settled his weight onto his left arm and used his right hand to keep the brunet down, pressing it in the valley between Erik's shoulder-blades as he started to move and fuck him hard and fast, pulling more gasps and groans from the brunet. Erik was more crouching on the bed than actually lying, his ass raised in the air to meet Robert's relentless thrusts with desperate desire, and the dark-haired changed the angle of his powerful thrusts a little bit to make sure that Erik would come without being touched at his cock. Erik's body jerking violently with the first hit against his most sensitive spot proved to the dark-haired that he had found what he had been looking for, and he kept battering Erik's prostate mercilessly with every move, his only goal to make his friend forget his heartache for a few hours and give his mind some time to rest.

Their grunts filled the cool air of Robert's bedroom with sounds of lust and raw need, and Robert sucked forcefully at the abused skin trapped between his teeth where he had bitten Erik, making sure to leave his mark upon the beautiful young man shaking beneath him in the painful grip of his desire.

“You will come for me just like that, handsome. You will make noise for me and come just from my hard cock fucking you so nicely!” Robert flinched at the rough sound of his own voice, and Erik rewarded him with a loud mewl for his words, shivers wrecking his slim frame as he came closer to the edge with every new and forceful push in.

“No one's here, only you and me, I want to hear you making some proper noise for me, Erik Durm!” Robert snarled, and the younger man obeyed, voicing his pleasure with breathless cries and loud groans. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright because Robert moved harder and faster now, pistoning in and out of Erik with wanton abandon, feeling his own orgasm approach without any chance to hold himself back for much longer.

Erik went rigid underneath him with the next thrust – just when Robert thought that he would lose it, throwing his head back as he reached his height of ecstasy, and Robert followed him a second later, Erik's walls clenching around him milking his own climax from him. Robert rammed himself into the pliant body shuddering through a mind-blowing orgasm, letting out one single shout of triumph as he filled the rubber with his hot seed in several powerful spurts.

Erik dropped down on the bed with a sob when it was over after a little eternity, shuddering when he fell into the puddle of his own release. He hissed when Robert pulled out of him to throw the used condom into the trash bin before the bed, using his pajama pants to clean both of them up before throwing them carelessly onto the floor as well. They wouldn't sleep much tonight anyway, and Robert knew from experience that Erik preferred to sleep naked like he actually did too.

The older man pulled the exhausted brunet into his arms until Erik's back was snuggled close to his chest, bundling them under the covers to protect them against the cool air. He wasn't surprised when Erik's shoulders started to tremble with dry sobs, and he just kissed him on his fragrant hair and rocked him in his arms, glad that his friend had finally found a valve for the feelings choking him.

“I'm here, handsome. I'm here for you, and I won't go anywhere.” Robert repeated his words like a mantra until Erik turned around in his arms and buried his face on his shoulder, relaxing at last as he accepted the comfort of his friend. Robert kept rocking him for a while longer, his own eyes dry but stinging as if he wanted to cry himself, staring against the white wall opposite the bed without really seeing it.

“I'm here, Erik, I will always be here for you – whenever you need me.” Robert gently searched for his salty lips again when Erik's sobs slowly subsided, but the face he saw when he closed his eyes to deepen their kiss was not the face of his friend, but the face of a young man with red-blond hair and amber-golden eyes; and Robert realized in this moment that he needed to find some comfort and forgetting in Erik's arms for at least one night as much as his friend actually needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The more kudos, comments and/or bookmarks this chapter gets, the more likely I will add another chapter to this story.


End file.
